Engineer
Engineer (Kỹ sư) là một nhân vật trong game. Anh mặc một bộ đồ bảo hộ màu cam với đường viền màu vàng nghệ giống như một số đồng phục kỹ sư. Cái đầu của anh trông như một cái bình nước với bong bóng nổi lên ở bên trong. Bên hông anh là một cỗ máy (có thể là hộp dụng cụ hoặc một trụ bắn). Một khi mở khoá, anh còn có thể được gặp trong quá trình chơi dưới dạng một NPC. Khi tương tác, anh sẽ cho người chơi một vũ khí có độ hiếm bất kì. Cách mở khoá Engineer có thể được mở khoá với giá 23,000₫ ($1.00). Những skin khác Skin của anh cũng thay đổi hình dạng của Trụ bắn. Xem mục “Thư viện” để thêm chi tiết. * "Heavily Modded" (Trang bị Nặng nề) - Giá: 2,000 gems * "Prototype" (Bản mẫu thực nghiệm) - Giá 5,000 gems * "Chinese New Year" (Tết Âm lịch) - Giá: 46,000₫ ($1.99) ** Nhìn giống như một bể cá với nhiều tang trí san hô. * "Easter" (Phục Sinh) - Giá: 2,000 gems ** Skin mặc định của phiên bản 1.7.0. ** Trụ bắn hoả tiễn xanh lục. * "Musician" (Nhạc sĩ) - Giá: 5,000 gems ** Skin mặc định cho tới phiên bản 1.8.5. * "Hello World" (Chào Thế giới) - Giá: 46,000₫ ($2.99) ** Thay vào bình nước là một hình chiếu mặt cười. Khi đang hồi kỹ năng, hình chiếu sẽ hiển thị một đồng hồ đếm ngược hình vòng, và một mặt buồn khi chết. Chỉ số Chỉ số anh gần như y hệt với Alchemist (Dược sĩ), chỉ trừ chỉ số cận chiến của anh thấp hơn. Nếu anh đang mặc giáp và chuyển đến level tiếp theo, giáp của anh sẽ luôn hồi đến đầy “máu”. Nâng cấp Mỗi lần nâng cấp thay đổi chỉ số một chút. # +1 Máu - Giá: 500 gems # +1 Giáp - Giá: 1,000 gems # +20 Năng lượng - Giá: 1,500 gems # -2 giây Hồi Kỹ năng - Giá: 2,000 gems # Nâng cấp kỹ năng - Giá: 2,500 gems # "Immune to fire and decreased explosion damage, increased fire damage to monsters" buff (Kháng lửa và giảm thiểu sát thương từ các vụ nổ, tăng sát thương lửa đối với kẻ địch) - Giá: 5,000 gems # Nâng cấp Vũ khí ban đầu - Giá: 8,000 gems Kỹ năng - Gun Turret (Trụ bắn súng) ;Cơ bản :Triệu hồi một Trụ bắn súng để hỗ trợ bắn quái. '' * Khi sử dụng, anh đặt xuống một Trụ bắn (Nhìn như Battery (Cục pin) nhưng màu xanh trong skin mặc định) ngay vị trí đứng. Trụ bắn sẽ không di chuyển. * Trụ bắn sẽ khai hoả một loạt 10 viên đạn về phía kẻ địch gần nhất. Mỗi viên đạn gây 2 sát thương nhưng độ chuẩn xác lại thấp. Tốc bắn là 5 viên đạn mỗi giây, đồng thời có thời gian dừng nghỉ một giây trước khi bắn tiếp. ** Bị ảnh hưởng bởi các điều kiện thử thách như “+100% fire rate, -50% damage” (Nhân đôi tốc đánh nhưng chia đôi sát thương) khiến cho nó bắn nhanh hơn hẳn nhưng gây ít sát thương hơn. * Trụ bắn có thể xác định kẻ thù đứng phía sau những cái thùng phá được, nhưng đằng sau các vật không phá được thì không. * Trụ bắn tồn tại trong vòng 10 giây, hoặc khi bị phá huỷ bởi kẻ địch. Mỗi Trụ bắn có thể nhận 12 sát thương trước khi bị phá hủy. * Sau khi triệu hồi một Trụ bắn, kỹ năng sẽ bắt đầu quá trình phục hồi ngay lập tức, để có thể đặt nhiều trụ cùng lúc. * Trụ bắn không chịu ảnh hưởng của Pet buff (Tăng hiệu quả của Đồng bọn và thú nuôi). Nhưng vì lí do cân bằng, chúng ko bị tác động bởi điều kiện thử thách "No pets or mercenaries" (Không được mang theo thú nuôi hay người đồng hành). ;Nâng cấp kỹ năng :''Trụ bắn súng có thể phóng hoả tiễn. * Cứ mỗi giây, nó sẽ bắn ra một hoả tiễn tự hành, tương tự như của Assault Rifle Pro. Hoả tiễn này gây 4 sát thương mỗi đòn và có thể gây Cháy. ** Nếu Engineer kích hoạt Statue of the Berserker và đứng gần Trụ bắn, hoả tiễn sẽ trở nên to hơn, nhưng đạn của trụ thì vẫn giữ nguyên. Chi tiết về cơ chế Lửa và Fire buff ;Cơ chế Lửa * Thú nuôi và người đồng hành sẽ không bị tác động bởi debuff Cháy, sàn dung nham và các vũng lửa, nhưng vẫn sẽ nhận sát thương từ các vụ nổ. * Cháy gây 1 sát thương mỗi 0.5 giây trong 3 lần đối với người chơi, và 3 sát thương mỗi 0.5 giây trong 5 lần cho kẻ địch. ** Sát thương gây cho người chơi tương tự như Độc, nhưng diễn ra nhanh hơn. * Những vụ nổ không do người chơi gây ra (Bom năng lượng, thùng nổ) có thể gây 5 sát thương cho người chơi, thú nuôi và cả người đồng hành, và 10 sát thương cho kẻ thù. ** Phần lớn kẻ địch kháng lại các vụ nổ. Mummy (Bomb) (Xác ướp (Cầm Bom)) là ngoại lệ. * Sàn dung nham gây 1 sát thương mỗi giây nếu người chơi đang đứng trên nó, giống như bẫy gai. Nhưng nó không tác động đến kẻ địch. * Vũng lửa gây 1 sát thương mỗi giây nếu người chơi đứng ở trong, tương tự như vũng khí độc xanh. ** Hiện tại, Dragon Bros’ Sniper Rifle và Molotov Cocktail là hai vũ khí duy nhất có thể gây sát thương cho kẻ địch với vũng lửa. Những vũng lửa từ nguồn khác không gây hại cho kẻ địch. ;Fire buff * Người chơi sẽ không còn nhận debuff Cháy nữa, và cũng không nhận sát thương từ sàn dung nham và vũng lửa. Những kẻ địch có khả năng gây Cháy như Flame Knight (Spear) (Hoả Hiệp (Cầm Giáo), sẽ bỏ hiệu ứng debuff đi. * Người chơi, thú nuôi và đồng bọn chỉ nhận 2 sát thương từ những vụ nổ không do bản thân gây ra. ** Người chơi sẽ nhận 3 sát thương trong Chế độ Badass. * Khiến cho kẻ địch nhận 5 (thay vì 3) sát thương mỗi lần từ debuff Cháy, và 3 (thay vì 2) sát thương mỗi lần từ các vũng lửa. * Không tăng sát thương từ những vụ nổ tự tạo. * Nếu một vũ khí có thể gây Cháy, sát thương sẽ giữ nguyên. ** Black Hole Missile là trường hợp ngoại lệ duy nhất với sát thương của hố đen được nâng lên. Tuy nhiên, debuff Cháy được gây ra từ việc bắn hoả tiễn. Lời thoại * "Fixing my turret" (Đang sửa Trụ!) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách. * "Don't feel like fixing my turret during the holidays" (Không thích sửa Trụ vào ngày lễ.) :Khi tương tác ở Phòng Khách vào dịp Tết Âm lịch. * "Gotta find some gears to fix my turret" (Cần thêm bánh răng để sửa Trụ.) :Khi tương tác trong quá trình chơi. * "This is for you, might be useful someday" (Cái này cho bạn, có thể sẽ hữu dụng đấy!) :Sau khi cho người chơi một vũ khí ngẫu nhiên. Thông tin thêm * Trước phiên bản 1.3.0, buff nhận được từ lần nâng cấp thứ 6 từng là "Increased pet and follower HP and damage." (Tăng Máu cho Đồng bọn và Thú nuôi). * Trước phiên bản 1.5.0 (Giáng Sinh), Engineer và Trụ của anh từng đeo nón Nôen. * Trong phiên bản 1.7.0, Trụ bắn từng có một đường nhắm. Tuy nhiên, vì một lỗi nên nó chỉ nhắm theo một hướng. * Sau phiên bản 1.8.0, Engineer có thể sửa chữa Robot (Người Máy) bị hỏng với 20 cục pin và 20 bánh răng, khi được sửa, Robot sẽ được mở khoá vĩnh viễn và trở thành một nhân vật sử dụng được. * Trước phiên bản 1.8.2, biểu tượng kỹ năng của anh từng biểu thị một cái Trụ màu xanh lục. * Trước phiên bản 2.0.5, Engineer từng chỉ có thể triệu hồi một Trụ một lúc. Kích hoạt chiêu khi Trụ vẫn đang hoạt động sẽ huỷ bỏ Trụ, và quá trình hồi chiêu sẽ bắt đầu sau khi Trụ bị phá huỷ. * Trụ bắn này là nhắc đến"Engineer" từ Team Fortress 2, anh cũng có thể xây dựng một "Sentry Gun” (Súng Tự gác). * Trong một số bản 2.0.5 của Trung Quốc, Skin "Musician" (Nhạc sĩ) từng được biết đến với cái tên "投币式乐队机器人#1" ("Nhạc sĩ hoạt động bằng tiền xu #1"). ** Một phiên bản lỗi của skin này cầm một máy bơm ở bên hông thay vì cây đàn guitar. __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Engineer